


The Journey of Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A smut filled journey of Madelyn and Homelander's relationship.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

"It's cold in my room," Homelander says, Madelyn knows he's lying, but is too tired to call him out on his bullshit. 

"Take off your boots before you get into bed," she mumbles half asleep. Madelyn knows it's stupid to let him stay in her hotel room, but she knows if she sends him away, he'd screw up tomorrow out of spite. 

They have played this game enough to know how it will unfold under every scenario.

Madelyn pretends she doesn't hear him jerking off beside her. The rustling under the duvet, his heavy breathing, she lies there and pretends she doesn't hear anything like she has some many other times.

He has the strength that he could take what he wants from her, there would be nothing she could do to stop him, but he never does. Homelander just lies there with his throbbing cock in his hand, cheeks flushed as he strokes himself.

She pretends his moans don't make her nipples hard, desperate to kissed and sucked, that him pleasuring himself at her side doesn't make her wet, pussy aching with arousal. Madelyn knows that he must be able to smell her arousal, he must know that she takes some sort of perverse pleasure out of this game.

"Madelyn," he breathes heavily, desperation in his voice. His movements are speeding up and she knows it won't be long until he comes. "Oh Christ, fuck,".

His other hands grips onto the mattress so hard he tears a whole, she knows she'll have to pay extra for the damage tomorrow. Homelander grunts, his voice almost tinged with pain as he comes.

After he's done he nuzzles into her neck, his face stained with tears and burning with shame. He was raised to believe masturbation was a sin.


	2. Chapter 2

Madelyn aches between her legs, that sweet ache of arousal that grows stronger as she teases her nipples. She knows Homelander is staring through the wall; she can always feel when he is watching her. The hot water from the shower sprays against her skin as her thumb brushed over her sensitive swollen clit. 

"Fuck," she moans, as her fingers slowly enter her pussy, she had resisted all night from touching herself; feasting the sweet ache as Homelander slept beside her after jerking off.

She wonders if he is doing it again now, stroking his cock as she fingers herself while he spies on her or is he fighting temptation? Madelyn doubts it because he has never had much self-control.

"Such a good boy," she whimpers, knowing he can hear it. "Please baby, please right there,". Her fingers are drenched with her juices, she thrusts into her pussy hard and fast imagining it's his cock. 

Madelyn knows she could go in there now and fantasy would very much become reality. But she's not ready to cross that line with him yet, he isn't ready for her to cross that line. He thinks he is, but he isn't.

"Watch me come on my fingers thinking of you," Madelyn cries out as her orgasm hits, her body shakes, humming with satisfaction at the pleasure she had given herself.

Her legs feel like jelly as slides her fingers into her mouth and sucks them clean of her juices. The shower water is getting cold, but she doesn't get out. She needs a minute to collect herself so she can out there and pretend she didn't just fuck herself while he used his x-ray eyes to spy through the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike the night before he doesn't lie and say he's cold to get into her bed. He just does, she doesn't ask him to leave or question him as he climbs into her bed. It doesn't take like for him to repeat the pattern of the night before, except he's more vocal this time.  
"I would love to bend you over and fuck that pretty cunt of yours," he moans, he's breathing heavy. "Feel it clench around my cock,".  
He's talking to directly to her, something he has never done before. 

"Tell me I'm a good boy," Homelander begs her, he sounds so desperate for her to respond. "Christ please Madelyn,".

"My good boy. Such a good boy," Madelyn praises sweetly. "Jerk your cock for me,". 

She fights the urge to touch herself, the wetness between her legs growing with every second that passes. 

"I get so turned on just thinking about you," Homelander tells her. "Give me your panties, I want to cum into them,".

Madelyn thinks about saying no but doesn't. She gives them to him, knowing he'll feel the dampness of them.

"That's it cum into my panties," she encourages, her voice husky with arousal. "Spurt into them. That's it, good boy,". 

He comes with a grunt, she strokes his face softly. Once he's done he nuzzles into her neck. "Tell me I did good, tell me I'm a good boy," he whispers, there is a crack in his voice.

"You did so well. Stroking that beautiful cock for me," she murmurs. "Good boy,".


	4. Chapter 4

If Madelyn had woken up with any other man's head buried between her legs, she would have kicked them out of bed for having the audacity to touch her without her permission.

But Homelander was different he was her boy, her baby, someone she had trouble denying anything he wanted.

There were also worse ways to be woken up she thinks to herself as his tongue teases her swollen clit. 

"You make me feel amazing, baby," Madelyn praises, gripping onto his shoulders as his tongue plunges into her dripping wet pussy.

He isn't the most skill man she's ever had eating her out, but the his hesitations, his naive fumbling and desperation to please her made up for that. 

"Don't stop," she begs through a moan. "Right there. That's it. Christ, yes just like that good boy,".

Madelyn is sure that who is ever staying in the room can hear her, but she's struggling to care about being quiet as she grinds herself onto his tongue.

"Eat my pussy like a good boy," Madelyn knows her body well enough to know that she's close. "I'm going to cum all over your face,".

Madelyn has always categorised her orgasms, 1. Good, 2. Brilliant, 3. Holy fuck this excellent but Homelander seemed to have brought her to a new level. One where there were no words to describe how great it felt.

"I wanted to taste you," Homelander tells her when he's finished licking every drop of juices.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been weeks since those nights in the hotel. It almost as if it had never happened, but that's how the game between them worked. But Madelyn knew he would come to her home tonight like he always did when he screwed up; normally, she scolds him then lets him climb into bed with her and lets him jerk off.

But tonight was going to be different; her panties are soaked thinking about all the things she has planned.

It doesn't take long until he arrives. 

"Strip," Madelyn orders, Homelander looks confused but obeys. "You know you were bad today; you know it otherwise you wouldn't be here tonight. You have to be good; when you're good, I'll reward you. When you are bad like today, I need to punish you,".

Madelyn sees his cock twitch at words, excited at this new game. His cheeks are flushed red, and he bites his bottom lip. 

"Now lie on the bed while I get what I needed and don't touch yourself. Say yes Madelyn so I know you understand," she demands.

"Yes Madelyn,".

Madelyn undresses, puts on her double-sided strap. Giving him the small toy, she was tempted to fuck him with the bigger one but knew he couldn't handle it yet. She grabs the lube from the draw.

"Bad boys need to be punished with a cock," Madelyn says, teasing his hole with lube. "Need to be fucked hard,".

"Madelyn," he breathes out in a whine as she inserts a finger into him. Madelyn knows everything about him, knows every sexual experience he has ever had and knows he has done anything like this. 

"Sshhsh," she tells him. "I have to make you ready for your punishment,".

Once she's certain he's ready Madelyn places the tip of her cock against his hole, looking at him in the eyes as she enters him hard and roughly. He cries out, but she doesn't stop. 

"Do you know how many times I've touched myself imagining myself fucking you like this?" She asks, he whimpers bouncing on her cock. Her beautiful boy having his arse fucked for the first time by her was such a stunning sight. "Take my cock, take it every inch,".

"Christ Madelyn!" She doesn't know whether he said out of pleasure or pain, either way, it spurs her on go harder and faster. "Deeper, Deeper, Fuck me until I'm a good boy,".

His words are almost enough to make her come there and then, almost. 

"Stroke your cock," Madelyn commands, thrusting into him. She's enjoying taking him like this and she always knew she would. He obeys, desperate and eager. "You love being filled by me don't you,"

"Yes. Fuck yes," He moans, her sweet boy moaning for her. "I need to cum, say I can please, fucking please,"

"No," she says, sliding almost out of him before thrusting into him hard again, the big cock her side, inside her dripping wet pussy hitting her sweet spot so she repeats the action. He cries out and so does she.

"I'll be good," He promises. "Your good boy. Let me cum, I need too, Christ Madelyn I'm sorry about today okay,".

Madelyn thinks about denying him again after all he's supposed to be being punished, but God she wants to see him come while she's inside him. She won't deny herself this.

"Cum for me," she orders, pumping into him, trying to reach her pleasure. "Cum while my cock inside you, fucking you, filling you,".

It's all she needed to say and he's coming, spurting uncontrollably. The sight sends her over the edge.


	6. Chapter 6

Madelyn knows each one of the seven's online activity. Who drunk brought an emu, who Googles pictures of cats, what porn they watched. What Homelander watched always interested her.

Right now, he's watching a video of a man-eating out an older woman while the man also fucks a pillow to please the woman. Madelyn knows somewhere at two am while watching this he's jerking off, imagining Madelyn is the woman and he's the man; cheeks burning red in embarrassment and guilt at doing it.

He doesn't come from this video because once it's over he watches a different one, in this one an older woman rides the younger man's cock. Cooing at him, praising him and Homelander only watches this video for a minute.

Madelyn can pinpoint the exact moment he comes. Her sweet boy spurting into his hand.

The porn he had watched had given her some ideas on what he would like to do, of course, she would try these things but with her own twists.

* * *

Madelyn had sent Homelander a note and package. Film yourself fucking this, be a good boy for me and I'll ride that sweet, hard cock of yours the note had read. P.S I want to hear you moan, don't be quiet. Also, give your pretty arse a good fuck before the main event, I want you to film that as well.

Now she's watching the video. Hands between her legs. She's soaking wet already.

Homelander is lying on the bed, his hard cock jutting out as he fucks his arse with a dildo. "Punish me," he moans. "Fuck me with your cock Madelyn, fill me,".

He squeezes his balls as he inserts the dildo further. "I love your cock, go deeper,"

Homelander pushes the toy as far as it can go, he is breathing heavily, desperate to come but holding back.

Madelyn however at that moment has her first orgasm watching him filled and desperate for release sending over the edge.

Homelander grabs the see-through inflatable ball that has a slit to be fucked, leaving the toy in as he places it over his rock hard cock.

She ordered the thing to see he fuck something, watch him fill it up with his come. He looks so stunning.

"Ride my cock," He begs, thrusting into the ball. "Let me make your cunt feel good,".

He's fucking the ball without restraint, as he does he moans things Madelyn hadn't known he wanted to do.

"Let me fist your cunt until you squirt," are one of those things and those words trigger her second orgasm. If the public could only see behind the sunshine and child of God-image and see this version of him.

He speeds up his movements, looking right into the camera as he comes, spurting mass amounts into the ball "I'm cumming in your cunt, filling you as you ride me," Homelander cries out.

Madelyn thought the video would be over, but it wasn't.

Homelander removes the toy from his arse, removes the ball, cleans himself up and says "I wanted to do something extra for you," Homelander tells the camera.

He puts a pair panties into his mouth, a pair of hers that had gone missing ages ago. Homelander stokes himself, moaning into the panties. He looks like a God on his knees, pleasuring himself for her. It doesn't take long for him to come again or for her to give herself her third orgasm of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Madelyn will be rewarding him like she promised, she'll also be asking him what his dirtiest fantasy and I can't quite decide what that is so if anyone wants to comment suggestions


	7. Chapter 7

"Sweet boy," She murmurs, kissing down his chest. "That video was so beautiful. I'm proud of you,". 

A small moan escapes his lips when her thumb brushes over the head of his cock. "Tell me what you want," Madelyn demands softly. She wants to hear him say it, needs to hear the words out of his mouth. 

"To be inside you," Homelander answers, biting his bottom lip when she squeezes his balls. "For you to ride my cock,".

"Good boy," she moans as she slowly lowers herself onto his cock. Madelyn watches his face, conflict between the bliss of having her dripping wet pussy wrapped around him and wanting to come there and then is written all over it.

Madelyn moves at her own pace, not the one he would like. "Faster," Homelander begs his hands on her hips. She kisses his lips softly and whispers "No,".

She knows she shouldn't tease him like this when this is his reward, but Madelyn is loving having him inside her.

"You were made to be inside me," Madelyn whimpers, pinching her nipples. "Tell me your direst fantasy. Tell me, sweet boy, as I ride your hard cock the most fucked fantasy you ever made yourself cum too," 

"I'm chained up, being fucked by a fucking machine whilst eating out your cunt until you cum," He confesses thrusting his hips upwards. "Once you have you make me wear a diaper but there is a hole cut out for my cock and your order me to jerk off. I do as I'm told, you order me to cum and like a good boy I do,".

"Such a dirty yet imaginative mind you have," Madelyn replies speeding up her movements. 

"Yes, oh Christ," he cries out. "Faster mommy, ride my cock until you cum on it,".

He's never called her "Mommy," before and Madelyn is shocked by how much she likes him saying it. 

"Mommy loves your cocks. So big, so hard, filling my pussy so nicely," she cooed, going faster and faster. "Tease my clit with your thumb. Help Mommy cum sweet baby,"

He obeys, his thumb brushed over her swollen aching clit more roughly than she would have done it, but it's enough to get her off. "Cum with me," She orders. "Cum inside me. Good boy!".

"Fuck," he moans as he comes. She can feel it, warm and sticky filling her pussy as she clenches around him.

"So I'm Mommy huh?" Madelyn asks with him soft inside her, but she's too content to move yet or break that psychical connection.

"It's no different from when women or men call someone Daddy," Homelander replies, his burning red in embarrassment. 

"You're right. I quite liked hearing you say it actually,"


	8. Chapter 8

The toy was too big, Madelyn knew this when she began fucking Homelander with. It was named the monster cock for a reason. Homelander was indestructible if this was any other man she was sure they'd be bleeding from the length and girth of being forced to take it all.

After today's stunt, she had punished him in a way he wouldn't enjoy. His discomfort was clear on his face, part of her twinges with guilt while the other wants to sit on his face and ride until she comes while leaving the toy in him.

"I'm sorry," Homelander chokes out gripping on to the headboard. "I can't take anymore please stop,".

She does, as soon as he asked her to, as soon as he removed his consent, she stopped and removed the toy.

"Are you okay baby?" She asks, biting her bottom lip.

"No," Homelander pouts, moving over to be held by her. "Usually my punishments are fun, but that wasn't," 

"That was the point, my love," Madelyn says, as hands begin to unbutton her shirt. "What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer, placing his mouth over her hardened nipple. She's not sure who is more glad she isn't wearing a bra, him or her. His teeth tug gently on her nipple, Madelyn lets out a soft gasp, she could make him stop with one word if she wanted to, but she doesn't.

"The punishment hurt a lot, you should make me feel better," Homelander tells her, as his head moves to her other breast to give it attention. 

Madelyn is curious where he is going with this. Clearly, this is something he's thought out, a fantasy he's trying to bring to life.

"And how do I do that?" Madelyn questions, a soft moan escaping her lips as sucks on her nipple while his hand teases the other.

"Let me fist you," He whispers, his mouth leaving her breast. "Fist you until you squirt. It would make me feel better,".

He's removing her skirt and panties. Breathing heavily in excitement. "And then you jerk me off as I suckle at your breast,".

"Okay," Madelyn replies, whimpering slightly as he teased open her wet folds.

"You're so wet. Did I make you wet Mommy?" Homelander asks, she doesn't miss that the word "Mommy," is back. He can weeks without calling her it. 

"Yes, you did sweet baby. You made Mommy so wet and horny," Madelyn moans feeling him insert three fingers into her.

It doesn't take long for him to work to inserting his whole fist into her. He seems mesmerised by what he's doing, what she's allowing him to do to her. 

"Your cunt is so tight," 

He uses his other hand to tease her clit, thumb and fingers working on every part of her.

"Right there, that's it. Don't stop, Christ don't stop," She begs him. "Good boy. Such a good boy,".

He's thrusting into her slowly, Madelyn can see precum glistening on the head of his hard cock. "Fist my cunt. Make Mommy cum sweet baby. Make her feel good," 

It's like a firework is going off in head and body, she's vaguely aware of Homelander awe response of "You're squirting Mommy," as her orgasm hit.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been her idea to occasionally bring another into their sex life. An idea that she doesn't regret in the slightest as she watches Homelander suck the cock of a man named Samuel. The sight of him his head bobbing up, mouth full has her wetter than she's ever been. 

"Baby," She moans pinching her nipples. "You're so gorgeous with a cock in your mouth,".

Madelyn can't deny that Samuel is handsome too, but he's a toy for their pleasure, he was unimportant. He could be replaced with anyone.

She teases her clit. Letting out a gasp as she slides her fingers into herself. 

"Good boy," she encouraged when he squeezes Samuel balls. "Make him feel good for Mommy, make him cum in your mouth. Talk to him Samuel, encourage him,".

Samuel obeys. "So good," the dark-haired man moans. "You like my cock don't you? Like it fucking the mighty Homelander's mouth,".

Madelyn hears Homelander moan, she has never seen or heard anything like this. He strokes his cock, jerking off in rhythm with Samuel's thrusts.

"I'm gonna cum," Samuel whines grabbing Homelander's hair. "Oh, Christ. Yes. God suck me dry,".

Madelyn watches the beautiful scene unfold. Samuel emptying his load into Homelander's mouth, her baby swallowing every drop as furiously strokes himself to orgasm. Her own fingers getting her off.


End file.
